Back To Back
by christanky17
Summary: Captain Uchiha Sasuke is sent to a hospital in Berlin to investigate doctors and wounded soldiers that are being killed off without a trace. In the process he meets Sakura Haruno, a head strong and brilliant doctor. AU WWII.
1. Introduction

This story is somewhat... Out of my caliber it's not a story line that I'd typically follow but I couldn't help myself. It just struck me so hard haha. Please be patient with I Own You I'm currently suffering a major writers block with it and right now, to be honest I don't see much inspiration for it at the moment. I'll see if I can get the ball going soon with it. Don't know when. Hopefully soon?

Enjoy.

* * *

"We're ready Orochimaru-sama."

"Perrfect..."

"Who are we going to send Orochimaru-sama?"

Silence.

"Call 42602 from Central."

"42602? B-but Orochimaru-sama I-"

"Kabuto."

"Y-yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"Do you question my authority?"

"No Orochimaru-sama but-"

"Then call 42602 from Central. And tell her... We're taking a step towards the Fuhrer and to put an end to his army."

...

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

The skies were grey today. It was nice yesterday. The sun shone bright, covering the treachery and corruption that seeped into the heart of Germany. There was the rushed sound of boots pattering across cement. Great. The pups of the wolf have come to fetch him.

"Sir."

"What is it?"

"He wishes to speak with you. I am here to escort you."

"What about?"

"I don't know sir, he only said for me to come find you."

Captain Sasuke Uchiha tossed his cigarette on the ground, rising from his seat on the concrete steps as he rose to follow the underling to his office. What did he want this time? To go out and find more Jewish people in hiding? To shoot them on the spot? He doubted that the Fuhrer just called him in to have a small chit chat. He was too busy trying to conquer Europe. He smoothed his uniform over making sure that there was no dirt marks anywhere. He put his cap on and turned to the private.

"Lead the way private."

The private stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors and knocked.

"What?"

"The Captain is here."

"Right, send him in."

The underling looked at Sasuke and brought his hand to his forehead in salute before walking back down the marble floored corridor leaving Sasuke alone in the hallway. He stepped into the room; he motioned for him to close the doors behind him. Sasuke slowly closed the doors and walked to a chair that was placed in front of the Fuhrer's desk.

He sat down as he watched him looking at papers then he folded his hands on the desk and looked at him.

"We have a small problem at one of our hospitals in Berlin."

Sasuke nodded as he waited for him to continue.

"Doctors and some of our wounded soldiers are being assassinated. We don't know how or why. I'm sending you as the leader of a small group of officers to investigate what's going on there and hopefully find who is behind this." Sasuke didn't really understand why he was sending him on such a petty assignment. Couldn't he send someone else?

"Here are the dossiers for your team. They are most likely assembled already by the trucks outside. You are to board the train leaving tonight for Berlin. You are dismissed." Sasuke rose from his seat. This is how it always was. Come in, take orders, leave. He never said much else. And Sasuke had no reason to say anything to him. As he made it to the doors he stopped Sasuke.

"And also, instead of sending whoever it is back here, just put him on a train to Auschwitz."

_Bastard._

Sasuke nodded, not saying anything else as he opened the door and stepped outside of his office, closing the door behind him. He took two steps down the hall before looking at the two sheets of paper given to him. There was a list of men and what divisions they were from. Most of them he already knew. His eyes scanned the list before his eyes fell on one name.

_Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki Naruto _

Sasuke sighed. Of all people that had to be put on the team, he was stuck with this blonde idiot. His eyes scanned over the rest of the list before shoving it in his front pocket. He'll just have to deal with it, he assumed.

Stepping outside he looked around, remembering that he said they'd most likely be by the trucks waiting on him. He took his time walking down the steps of the large building that the Fuhrer liked to refer to as his 'Castle'

Making his way around the corner, he did in fact come to a group of men standing by the trucks chatting leisurely. They all looked over to him and got up, saluting him.

"Are you the team the Fuhrer requested me to lead to Berlin?"

"Yes sir!" They all chortled back to him. Sasuke sighed. That made one thing easier for him. He went over the list and looked at the group.

_Lieutenant Commander Hyuuga Neji _

_Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki Naruto _

_Commander Nara Shikamaru_

_Lieutenant Inzuka Kiba_

He was about to instruct the group to get into the truck before he paused. It was too quiet... Way too quiet. He turned to the group.

"Where's Uzumaki?" The one named Kiba pointed in the opposite direction of them, pointing to where the blonde was standing. He was talking to a group of women and had his arm slung around one of their shoulders. Sasuke resisted the urge to curse. They didn't even leave and he was giving him a headache.

"Men get into the truck and wait for further command." The men got into the back of the truck as Sasuke walked across the street not bothering to look for cars driving by as he reached out and grabbed the blonde by the collar.

"H-hey what the hell!" Sasuke turned and gave the blonde a glare. His blue eyes blinked before a fat grin spread across his face.

"Hey teme! I was just mentioning you to these lovely ladies why don't you come over and meet them?" Sasuke looked over to the group of women who were smiling and giggling as they looked their way. Sasuke began pulling Naruto across the street ignoring the girls.

"H-hey what are you doing?"

Sasuke turned around again stopping in front of Naruto. "We have orders and we have been sent to Berlin. I'll give details on the way to the train station but until then just shut up and follow my orders. Get into the truck." Sasuke pointed to the truck and Naruto walked ahead shrugging and stepped into the truck. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long one...

Sasuke instructed for the driver that they were ready and hopped into the back of the truck, closing the door behind him. The truck jolted as it started to drive off and he looked to the group.

"I hope you have some idea of what we're doing and why we're going to Berlin."

"We were given a memo about it in our mail boxes, but there wasn't much given detail. We had hoped you'd give us that extra detail." Shikamaru said as he crossed his leg over the other and leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah for real teme!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Don't call me that while we're on business you blonde idiot. Shut up and maybe I'll tell you."

Sasuke took out the sheet of paper that he earlier had folded into his breast pocket.

"Apparently there have been assassinations of doctors and wounded soldiers at a hospital in Berlin. We have been sent there to find out whom, and why are they doing this. So this means no fucking around _Naruto-" _He gave Naruto a sharp look as his voice went stern at his name and continued. "-And we get the job done quickly. And when we do find out who is behind this is going to be set to Auschwitz." The men went silent at hearing the name.

"Captain that's a lot even for this assassin. This is war; people die every day, every hour." Kiba said as he looked over at the Uchiha.

"Whoever is doing this is killing our doctors, and our wounded. Do we show mercy to someone who's cowardly enough to be a sneak while killing our best doctors? No, and this is direct orders from the Fuhrer so we ARE going to follow through with this either you like it or not, is that understood men?"

The large truck bounced as they went over bumps on the road. It was eerily silent since Naruto was rather quiet about this whole operation as well.

"Yes sir." They said quietly. It was silent for the rest of the drive to the train station.


	2. Doctor, Doctor

Once the truck driver dropped them off at the station, all the men grabbed their bags and made their way to the landing area where the trains will be coming and going. Sasuke placed his bag down against the wall and sat on a bench, pulling out a pack of cigarettes in the process. He patted his pockets and cursed. He left his lighter behind.

Shikamaru came and sat down beside Sasuke, lighting a smoke of his own before passing him the lighter. Sasuke nodded in thanks as he took the lighter and lit. Inhaling the cancer stick, he passed the lighter back. The rest of the guys were standing up near the large poles that held up the station.

"What are we expecting to find?" Shikamaru asked as he brought his arms and leaned on his knees and looked over at Sasuke. He shrugged as he saw the train making its approach.

"I have no idea Commander. But we have orders. Find the infiltrator, and send him out. Let's move." Sasuke stood up and grabbed his rectangle shaped luggage carrier and walked over to the group of men and instructed for them to get on the train. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke as he walked over to the group and began throwing orders. He shook his head. He knew the Captain for some time to figure out how he was like. He wasn't in for this assignment more than anyone else that was standing there. He tossed the cigarette bud and jogged over to the train just as Sasuke boarded.

Taking their seats in the very back Sasuke prepared for the long trip, sitting beside none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

It was late into the night when they finally reached civilization. From the looks of it they were soon approaching Berlin. He had to sit around all day listening to Naruto dawdle on about pretty city ladies and nurses. He didn't even bother telling Naruto that's not why they were there for but it wasn't like he'd listen anyway.

He yawned and leaned his head against the glass as he looked outside into the darkness. Germany was nowhere like how it was when he was growing up. He knew that the Fuhrer was a manipulative son of a bitch that sat in his office playing king while he sent his little dogs to play cat and mouse to round up Jewish people and send them to concentration camps. Luckily enough he got mostly seat work and usually spent his days playing paper boy.

A waiter came by and Sasuke stopped him.

"How long until we reach Berlin?"

The waiter paused before looking at the rest of Sasuke's squad. He swallowed. What were German officers doing on this train?

"A-about 5 hours sir." Sasuke nodded and the waiter scurried away in obvious fear. Sasuke sighed; this was taking longer than he had anticipated. He leaned his head again against the window and closed his eyes. Hopefully when he woke up again they'll be in Berlin.

Once they did reach Berlin Sasuke had to really stretch as they got off the train. The train ride was a total of 9 hours and his legs were completely cramped. Sasuke looked at the paper he was given. He never heard of the name... According to the details he was given this hospital was recently put up for German soldiers especially.

"Alright men, we're going straight to our said location. I have appointed Commander Shikamaru as my second in command. You know our assignment, find the killer. We are going to be working in a hospital. This means no goofing off, and especially no slacking. We know what we're here for." They began walking through the streets of the greater area of Berlin as Sasuke held his luggage over his shoulder.

"Captain how long do we have to find this killer?"

Sasuke lit another cigarette and looked over to Neji who was strolling in between Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke and Shikamaru. He turned around just as he inhaled the stick and removed it from his mouth before speaking while exhaling.

"As long as it takes."

* * *

Upon approaching the hospital they were bombarded by a group of nurses who came over excitingly.

"We were told a group of soldiers were coming here!"

"Please help us we don't know what to do!"

Sasuke suddenly felt very crowded and was ready to yell at the group of annoying banshees but he took the high road, because that's what good dogs of the Fuhrer do.

"Where is the person in charge of this unit?" He asked. In response the girls giggled then stepped back. Their expressions changed when they realized what Sasuke had questioned them. One of the women spoke up.

"H-Haruno-san is inside. She says she has better things to do than talk to dogs of the military." Sasuke arched an eyebrow. So this Haruno person knew that they were coming yet she didn't come out to greet them? He looked to the same lady who gave him an answer.

"Can you take me to this Haruno please?" He asked again. The woman nodded quickly before looking to the other nurses and told Sasuke to follow her. Before he left he told the men to spread out and ask questions.

"Be civil about it please. This is a hospital not a war zone." The men nodded and he looked over to Naruto who had a grin on his face as he was talking to Kiba. "That means you two too. We are here on business, not for you to fuck around. Get to work." Sasuke turned and went to follow the nurse who was waiting for him quietly.

"So what can you tell me about this Haruno mam'?" Sasuke asked as he followed the nurse into the hospital. The hospital was like any other hospital with white walls and white tiles and nurses and doctors bustling about. He was told to move as he quickly dodged two doctors rushing with a stretcher and a person on it. The doctors were holding a shot wound with a cloth that was completely red. Sasuke sighed and removed his cap.

"Sorry mam', lead the way."

"Haruno-san?" The nurse asked as she knocked on a door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Someone is here to see you, Captain Uchiha and company have arrived to investigate the missing doctors."

There was shuffling and footsteps heard as the door slid open and Sasuke came face to face with the most unexpected view ever. Not was the head doctor of this large hospital an old man with a shitty attitude but the complete opposite. In front of him stood a young woman that probably stood at 5 feet and had short pink hair of all colors. She seemed almost too _fucking __innocent_ to be a doctor, and to see the worst of the worst.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she looked at Sasuke with an unimpressed stare. She nodded to the nurse, "Ino we need more vaccines in room 243B can you get those please?" She nodded and turned and walked off quickly. The doctors eyes focused then on Sasuke before she sighed, almost rolling her eyes.

"I hate to break it you Captain but I doubt a group of dogs can fix this situation. We need detectives and police, not men who live down the barrel of a gun." She moved out into the hallway with her hands in her lab coat.

"I have a name, mam'." Sasuke simply said as the short woman turned to him. He was starting to get mildly irritated with this doctor calling him a dog.

"So do I, but you don't see me asking for yours."

"I'm simply asking for your cooperation. We're here to help so you don't lose anymore doctors. Not to mention they're killing off our soldiers as well." Sasuke followed the doctor as they walked down the hallway.

"As you can see Captain, I have a hospital to run. I don't need you military running around my hospital as well. You can probably understand why."

"Mam, I assure you we won't be a bother. The quicker we finish this the quicker your doctors will stop vanishing." The doctor sighed as she turned to Sasuke. "And what makes you so sure that you can find who's committing these crimes?" Sasuke placed his cap on and bowed slightly. "The Fuhrer only sends his best for assignments like these. Please be assured that I and my men will conclude this quickly." Sasuke was about to turn to walk off but the doctor stopped him. "Captain, since you're in my hospital you listen to what I say. I am Doctor Sakura Haruno. I hope we can avoid future confrontations like these." Sakura turned around and walked down the hallway, not bothering to let Sasuke introduce himself.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall adjacent from him. She was different indeed; it seemed that she wasn't fond of the military coming into her hospital. She was sure to inform him of who was in charge around here, and that she didn't take orders from anyone. She was the admiral of this place, the head doctor. He scratched his head as he heard loud voices coming from the main corridor. He turned around and saw the rest of his men standing in front of Sakura who wouldn't let them in further. She simply stood there with her arms crossed as she looked down the hall at him.

"Are these your men Captain?"

Sasuke turned on his leather heel and walked over to the group forming at the front.

"Yes, these are my men Doctor. Men, this is Doctor Sakura Haruno she is the woman in charge here."

"Who has pink hair?" Kiba snickered as she looked at him with a glare. She then looked at Sasuke, brushing off what the solider had said.

"I don't want any complications. You're here to complete your assignment. That is all." She looked back to the brown haired man that questioned her hair color. She gave him a silent warning that was pinned with a stare before again walking in the opposite direction. She paused before looking to Sasuke over her shoulder.

"I'll be in my office if you have any questions Captain." She then continued her way down the hall without another word.


	3. The Glass Is Empty

_Well that escalated quickly._

Sasuke huffed as he walked around the hospital perimeter. He wasn't going to find any visual hints which meant he had to go around and ask people around the hospital if they had any idea what was going on. He really didn't want to play detective, but coming to the point that's all he really has to do at this point.

He should probably start with the Doctor to see if she has any leads. But before that he was going to ask around. His mind went back to the blonde nurse that took him to Sakura's office. Maybe she could be of assistance?

Stepping back inside the hospital, speaking of the devil she was standing right in front of a storage closet about to pick up some belongings.

"Mam?"

Ino jumped in surprise as she turned around to face Sasuke.

"Oh! You made me jump there. Can I help you?" She asked as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she turned to fully face him.

"Would you know anything about what's going on around here? Maybe anything unusual that has happened lately that relates to the missing doctors?" Ino blinked before shaking her head. "I knew the nurse that recently was found. Her name was Miko. She was found by the lake two nights ago but she was dead. When we did the autopsy we found out that she was poisoned. But I have no idea how it happened or who."

Sasuke pursed his lips. So this person did things sneakily instead of making a big bang about it.

"Ino! Hurry up with those vaccines!" A voice called from a room. Ino jumped again and picked up the box. "Sorry Captain, but I have to bring these vaccines to Sakura. I can answer more questions after when I'm not busy." Ino then turned around with the box in her arms and hurried down the hall and walked into another room.

Sasuke stood there quietly.

He had to work quickly, or more people were going to get killed. If he didn't figure out what was going on, he mine as well not even show up at the Fuhrer's office again.

* * *

Around 4:00pm Sasuke still didn't have any proper leads and he didn't get anywhere. He didn't even know where they were going to stay while in Berlin. Maybe they should have figured that out then start their search tomorrow...

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he removed his cap and held it under his arm as he loosened the cross that was pressed right against his Adams apple. He looked over just as he saw the doctor herself, Sakura Haruno come outside. She turned and saw him leaning against the wall of the hospital building and waved him over. Sasuke followed her as she went to sit on a bench near a small pond that was behind the hospital.

"It was a long day." She said simply as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked over at Sasuke. "Did you get any leads on your assignment?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sighed as she leaned back on the bench and crossed her legs. Sasuke noticed that she was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees; it was tight against her thighs. She wore a light blue blouse on top and she wore her lab coat on top of that. On her feet she wore a simple pair of leather buckled shoes.

"We lost someone today. He had a shot wound to the left lung. Had he been a little earlier maybe we could have saved him." Sakura said as she looked to the small pond. It seemed peaceful for the moment. She looked back over to Sasuke. "Where are you and your men going to be staying?" Sasuke almost let out a laugh. "That's a good question. Maybe we should have decided on that before we started our work."

He heard rustling and looked over to see Sakura taking out a notepad from her lab coat and a pen from her breast pocket.

"I know a woman that owns an inn a few blocks from here. Her name is Kurenai. Tell her Sakura-chan sent you. She'll let you guys stay there most likely. Just don't scare her customers is all." Sakura ripped off the sheet of paper and gave it to him. He took it and looked at her hand, scribbled down a couple of numbers and the address. He looked at Sakura as she rose from her seat.

"I thought you weren't interested in helping us." Now that she stood in front of her, he got to take a good look at her profile. She was very attractive for a doctor, despite her unusual hair color. And from what he already saw today, it seemed like she was the kind of woman that didn't take crap from any one. That's the attitude you need as a leader.

"I can't help you with your work, but I can give you a place to stay. That's about as far as my hand will extend. Good luck with your investigation Captain." Sasuke watched as she walked back in the direction of the hospital, light curves visible under the white lab jacket. She was indeed different, this Doctor Haruno. Once she was out of sight, Sasuke looked to the sheet of paper. Time to round up the men and call it a night. Sasuke rose from his seat and heard a light crunch under his foot. Moving his leather boot he saw small shards of glass in the grass.

Sasuke keeled down and looked at the glass particles that he just stepped on. _Was this always here?_

It was an empty vial it seemed like. Sasuke looked more closely at the glass and looked up. Wasn't this where they found that nurse Miko? The woman the blonde nurse had mentioned? He should bring this up with Shikamaru...

Sasuke rose from his kneeling position and got up. He took his cap that was sitting on the bench and placed it on his head before heading back to the hospital. Time to call in the group. They had to get to this inn the Doctor had suggested, and they all had to have their first meeting in regards to this assignment.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front of the hospital with Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba had gone to the bathroom and Naruto was talking to the nurses. He waved Naruto over indicating that they had to talk. Once Kiba came, Sasuke briefed them all on what was going to happen.

"I found a place for us to stay for the time being. I was speaking with Dr Haruno and she has a friend that owns an inn. We'll be staying there."

"The Captain is already getting friendly with the miss eh?" Kiba laughed as Sasuke gave Kiba a deadpanned look. _Was women all these idiots think about?_

_"_Anyway, so let's head over there and unpack. I may have a lead on this killer. We'll sit down and have a discussion once we get there." Sasuke turned around and began walking, the others trailing behind. Shikamaru came and walked beside Sasuke in stride.

"What leads do we have Captain?" He asked, sounding like he really didn't have much concern for the information he had at all. It seemed like he was just asking because he could and should. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru, then looked straight ahead as he put his hands in his pockets and began silently pondering to himself before answering Shikamaru's question.

"We don't have much right now. But I have a feeling the killer is someone in the hospital."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he looked over at his leading Captain.

"How can you be so sure?"

Sasuke removed his cap for a moment, scratching his head before placing it back on again.

"It's merely a speculation right now. But I'll spare you the details right now. I want to make sure everyone is listening when I explain what I know. It's better if everyone is in the know."

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled out his pack of smokes and lit. He held out his pack to Sasuke who took a stick and nodded his head in thanks. He lit the smoke and took in a deep drag. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the smoke.

"Are these light?"

"Mellow."

Sasuke shook his head while chuckling before taking another drag.

"Weak."

Shikamaru snorted as he coughed.

"I guess so."

* * *

Well? What do you think of it so far?

I know Sasuke seems to be getting along more with Shikamaru at this point instead of Naruto knowing their usual 'friendship bond' in most fanfictions but don't worry, it'll come around. Consider them smoking buddies. Haha.

Review please! I'd like to know how I'm doing with this.

Till next time!

C -


	4. White, Blue and Red

It was quiet for the most part. After 5:00pm rolled around and the nurses and doctors switched shifts things got more quiet save for the occasional emergency where there would be people yelling and demanding. The hospital life.

Sakura sat in her office as she thought over the day's events. First she lost someone in surgery, and then military comes saying that they're there to figure out why her interns and patients are vanishing? Sakura snorted as she thought about what the Captain had said. He sounded so reassuring, like he already knew something. She thrummed her fingers against her desktop as she seemingly zoned out. Although the Captain was a gentleman, she made it no secret that she didn't favour the military and their operations. All they ever do is attract trouble.

Sakura had been sent to this hospital a couple of months ago from Copenhagen which was also under occupation by that bastard _Hitler.._. It was a miracle that she got here without raising any suspicion. Once she did arrive and her superiors at the time saw her talent, they were quick to put her in charge of the building. She didn't mind the promotion, she was more than willing to help people and heal the wounded. It's what she was brought up to do.

Suddenly there was yelling in the hallway and her office room swung open.

"Doctor, we have a code blue we need you immediately!"

Sakura quickly took her stethoscope off the table and shoved it in her pocket before rushing out to follow the nurse.

_Shishou... Would you be happy about where I am now? What I am here to do?_ _Wherever the hell you are, put in a good word for me would you?_

* * *

The rooms were clean, which was a good thing.

Once they did make it to the inn, Sasuke had asked for this Kurenai lady and was told to wait for a few moments. When he told her who had sent them she seemed surprised but was welcoming otherwise. They were given rooms all connecting to another. Sasuke got his own room while Neji and Shikamaru shared one, and Naruto and Kiba shared the other.

He sat at the end of the bed while untying his boots. Tomorrow, they really had to work. Today they got it easy but tomorrow they really had to start working around, speaking to the people in the city. Sasuke had asked the receptionist while he was at the hospital, directing him to where the police department was.

_He had to go there tomorrow._

He walked next door to Neji's room and told them to get Naruto and Kiba and for them to meet in his room for a briefing. He walked back into his room and unbuttoned his uniform, first removing his hat and placing it on the small table in the corner of the room. He placed the metal cross beside his hat.

_That thing is pressed so tightly against my throat, it's like a weapon. Heh. I guess that would make sense that damned cross represents the Fuhrer and what power he has over us. Damn, I wish this would just end already._

He undid his jacket and neatly placed it hanging on the single chair and removed his boots, leaving him in his uniform pants and a simple white tank top. Just as he finished everyone filled into his room. He told them to just sit on the bed as he came around and brought the single chair and sat there.

"I assume you guys didn't find anything today?"

The men spoke among themselves as he looked over at Shikamaru who shook his head. _I guess that leaves just me..._

"Today while I was out by the pond I was speaking with Dr Haruno. She's the woman who gave us access here. While we were speaking she had said that our person uses poisons to kill them. They must secretly inject it into either their food or medicine obviously leading to their demise." He looked at the men as they listened.

"This must mean our killer is working inside the hospital."

"Or could be working for someone." Kiba said as he hacked and swallowed his own spit. Sasuke nodded. "That's also a possibility but not as likely as the other."

"It would make sense. Coming in to do the work yourself would raise suspicion. That place is heavily guarded and there are a lot of doctors that know each other." Shikamaru said as he crossed his leg over the other. "But it's still a possibility."

"Tomorrow, we take what we know and work with it. And hopefully we will find more information about this. I'll be most likely at the police station in the morning, but I'll be also with the doctor."

"Already getting comfortable eh Uchiha?" The men laughed at Kiba's remark as Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Kiba, but unlike you I can contain myself around women. And I'd like to ask her a few more questions before I head over to the station."

"Yeah yeah..." Kiba said while laughing.

"Anyway. That is all. Please don't make our hosts regret letting us stay here." Sasuke rose from his seat and the guys got up on cue and filed back into Neji's room and to the room next over.

Shikamaru was the last to get up as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I feel like you're leaving something out of this little briefing." Shikamaru said as he looked over at his superior. Sasuke simply stared at the door without answering him, deep in thought.

"Are you?"

His hand in his pocket felt the plastic bag in his pocket. His hand felt the ridges of the shattered glass. _Whoever it is, they're getting sloppy._

"No. Nothing to worry about Shikamaru, if I figure anything out new I'd let you guys know. We're all in this together are we not?" Sasuke walked to his uniform coat and pulled out his smokes. He walked over to the window and opened it while dragging the chair with him. He sat down and laid his legs out on the table in front of him before lighting.

"You're scolding the others for not making our stay a regrettable decision yet..." A chuckle, "You're smoking indoors." Sasuke shrugged before smirking at him. "You're good at keeping secrets right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru chuckled before shaking his head and walked next door, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke looked out the window while inhaling the cigarette, watching the streets of Berlin below.

_That vial is awfully suspicious. Why didn't the investigating officers see it while conducting the search on the body of that nurse? It couldn't have been missed, that's just insulting..._

_But what the hell this makes no sense. _

Sasuke rubbed his nose with his thumb, before inhaling again. His hand moved to scratch his forehead as he continued his line of thought.

_Hm._

* * *

The next morning came with the sun, clear skies to deceive the world with pretty colors and nice weather.

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over in the bed. His eyes came in contact with the large window and he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sun light beaming into his room. He tossed the bed blankets aside before rolling onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Another day, another 24 hours of living._

Sasuke's hand went under his shirt and scratched his chest before yawning. He looked over and decided it was time that he got up. Rolling over he got on his feet and stretched. He listened over next door and didn't hear anything.

_Time for a wake up call ladies._

He opened the door going next door and saw that Neji and Shikamaru were already up. Sasuke pointed to the next room over.

"Are they up?"

Neji shrugged as Sasuke sighed and took long strides over to the next door and swung it open. He looked over to the beds to see that Kiba and Naruto were in fact, still asleep. He walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. Seeing that it had no affect and only intensified their snoring he marched over to the beds and yanked the sheets off.

"I don't have time to play mommy! Get up!" Sasuke barked as Naruto groaned and looked over.

"What the hell teme!"

"We have to head over to the hospital. There's no time to stall. Get your asses moving you have ten minutes!" Sasuke stated as he walked out of the room leaving the guys to wake up shaking his head while walking across the threshold.

Once they made it to the hospital they were greeted with an unwanted sight. Sasuke watched the scene unfold from his eyes as he looked from the nurses that were crying outside the door to Sakura who stood by the stretcher and was speaking with police officers.

They slowly walked further into the scene. He looked over to Neji. "Go speak to the nurses, see what you can get." He nodded and left. Sasuke looked over to Kiba and Naruto, "Look around and see if you find anything suspicious." He looked at Shikamaru and nodded towards the doctor and the police. "Let's go see what happened here."

They walked over to the main part of the scene and Sasuke looked at the stretcher where their obviously was a body lying. He saw Sakura turn over and walked over to him.

"Someone was attacked again last night. This one was worse than the other. There was entry and exit wounds at the mid section and their jugular was sliced. They must have struggled while being stabbed so they went for the neck." Sasuke looked down at the body again with a grimace.

"What else do we know?" He looked at her as she shook her head. She walked around the body and nodded her head away from the officers as he followed her as they began doing a slow walk.

"Whoever this person is has access into the hospital. And I don't know how or why. We're going to be doing interrogations on all office staff."

"What about the patients?" Sakura's mouth widened as she took steps in front of him and turned so he'd stop.

"You honestly think one of my patients is injured and is controlling all of this?"

"It is possible Doctor; they got purposely injured and now have access inside of the hospital at any time." Sakura shook her head quickly. "No, no that can't be someone is always on duty they would have been spotted."

Sasuke pursed his lips as he put his hands on his hips. "That probably makes just as much sense as my theory. But we can't know for sure. I'll be staying at the hospital overnight. Along with one of my other men."

"But first..."

Sakura looked over at him as she arched a pink brow.

"I have a few questions for you Sakura. Is there somewhere quiet where I can ask you?"

Sakura motioned to the bench where they sat yesterday was ironically outside the yellow police tape. She sat down beside him as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Yesterday while we were talking after you had left I found this on the ground. I tried to collect as much of it as I could." He passed the plastic bag to Sakura whose eyes narrowed at its contents.

"What is it?"

"A broken vial. I had stepped on it before I saw it. But the strange thing was, this was right where that nurse's body was. Could it be that our killer uses poisons or toxins to kill their victims?" Sakura took the bag from his hand as she brought it closer to her face to observe it.

"Well if our killer indeed does use poisons they obviously are trying to waver their tracks by using weapons." She passed the bag back to Sasuke. She looked down to the grassy floor then at Sasuke.

"I'll stay on duty with you tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I want to confirm something. One of our patients, Kabuto Yakushi was recently brought in. He was on duty near the Polish boarder before his team was ambushed. I doubt we'll be allowed in the hospital until midday when the police clear out. They can't keep us out because this is a hospital. And it will be heavily fortified because of this. It will be more complex for someone to move around. I also had a suspicion about him since he got here."

"Why's that?"

"He's Russian."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed._ Is she fucking serious right now?__  
_

"Doctor why is there a Russian in a German hospital in the middle of Berlin?"

Before he could answer, she already had gotten up and was walking away from him.


	5. Flying Metal

"They're keeping a Russian in their hospital?" Shikamaru asked in slight disbelief as they watched the ambulance drive away.

"Doctor says that they found him near the Polish border."

"Why the hell is he here? Or near Poland for that matter?"

Sasuke took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Hell if I know Commander, this whole thing is a mess in my brain right now. I need to sort what I know and figure out a couple of things out."

"And now what?"

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru. "Did you find out anything?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nada. There wasn't much for me to figure out. It seems like you're finding out everything on your own." Sasuke kicked the dirt floor with his large boot.

"What do you mean?"

"You've gotten more leads than the most of us and that's just from talking to one person. I'm not saying taking a whole unit was useless but..."

"I know what you mean."

"So they're keeping a Russian refuge in here? Does anybody know?" Sasuke shrugged, "I guess the doctors know since they're the ones taking care of him. Otherwise I don't know. I'm staying here tonight for watch. I'm bringing you and Kiba."

"Eh? What why?"

"It seems that what is going on is mostly happening overnight. If there is maximum watchers out it will be harder for the killer to move around. You both will accompany me tonight. Naruto and Neji can wait back at the inn. German police is one thing but if the killer is in fact among the workers they'll know that the Fuhrer is aware of what's going on and will go into hiding until everything settles again. We can't have that." Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura speaking to one of the doctors. Shikamaru saw where Sasuke was staring and half-smirked.

"Have a thing for the doctor Captain?"

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and chuckled while shaking his head. "You guys have been riding my ass about that. I just find her interesting. But she's very distant. She answers me questions in riddles. I'm just interested in her as a person I guess." Shikamaru looked back at the doctor. "Like what the General says. Look underneath, the underneath." Sasuke smirked as he put his hat back on. "Good choice of words Commander."

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke made his way over to the doctor and her intern as he removed his hat and nodded his head to her and watched as she lightly smiled at him and dismissed the woman with blonde hair. Shikamaru watched as she walked off, her single blonde ponytail swaying down her backside as she walked. Shikamaru stared for a few more seconds before snapping out of it and walked off to find Neji.

"You came to see me again Captain? I'm somewhat flattered." Sakura said as she put on her lab coat that was previously off.

"Aa. I'd like to hear more about you Doctor. But first can you explain to me why you are healing Russian patients?" Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall of the hospital as the last of the investigation unit began filing out of the hospital.

"You're not my patient. Just call me Sakura."

"Right. Sakura." Sasuke said with a nod. "Why are you keeping Russian refugees here? Our country doesn't have a good relationship with Russia you can't be too sure about them." She looked at Sasuke with a blank look followed by a glare. "You're not a doctor Captain you wouldn't understand."

"Sasuke, as a doctor it is my job to see the health of individuals. That's the oath I swore to when I got my medical degree."

"Degrees mean shit in war."

"Of course they don't you live down the barrel of a gun." Sasuke's mouth formed a sneer as he took a step towards her, starting to get annoyed with this little miss.

"Do you think I support Hitler and his army? I was raised into the military as a child so it's a part of me. Like how being a doctor is a part of you. That is why I'm questioning as to why the hell you're keeping patients who can possibly be spies outside of Nazi occupied areas!" Sakura fell silent.

"You can't interrogate him."

"And who's stopping me?"

Sakura stood up and took the three steps it took to get in front of him before poking him not so lightly in the chest.

"This is my turf Uchiha, therefore you listen to me. If you so much as dare try questioning any of my patients I'll have you thrown out. Is that understood?" Sasuke's black eyes blazed with fury. She really didn't want to go down this road. He found it intriguing though. Her anger, her determination to see to her patients that she spoke so demanding and angry towards an officer of his ranking. It was quiet between them, save for the officers talking and the streets being naturally busy.

"I'll go speak to him tonight while you guys are on watch, since I am his doctor it won't seem suspicious. And I'll let you know what I know afterwards. Is that helpful to you Captain?" Sakura asked after she had settled down. Sasuke nodded, anger still bubbling light inside him but he didn't answer to it.

"Captain-"

"Just call me Sasuke." He said simply.

"Sasuke, I've never liked the military and their ways of working. They think that they can do whatever they want just because they work directly under the Fuhrer. I am a doctor and I have the most knowledge in this building. Therefore if you come into my hospital, you listen to me. That's how it goes around here." When Sasuke looked at her once more, she was calmer. Her emerald eyes were no longer blazing with that fiery anger but replaced with genuine kindness.

"I don't listen to the Fuhrer. Nor do I listen to you."

Sasuke snorted. She doesn't listen to the Fuhrer? She was really pushing it now.

"As long as you're in Germany Sakura you listen to the Fuhrer. Either if you like it or not."

A small smirk formed at the corners of her lips, almost like she was sharing an inside joke with herself. "I came from Copenhagen Sasuke. Do you think it's any different there than it is here? I watched my family die in front of my eyes."

"_Mother! Father!"_

_Sakura watched as her parents were dragged out in the middle of the streets by two officers of the SS. As soon as she tried to run after them an arm pulled her and was quietly pulled aside and back into a side alley. She tried to run back, struggling to get out of the persons hold as she yelled for her mother and father. She turned around and saw them being forced on their knees as they were on their knees in front of a man with a rifle._

"_You have been caught hiding Jewish refugees in your household."_

"_No! We were only nursing them I swear!" Sakura watched as her father began pleading for their lives. Sakura turned and tried yanking her hand away with her other but when she did she was caught by very distinguishing yellow eyes._

_Almost like snakes._

_Sakura turned quickly to try to run again just as two fire shots sounded the area and Sakura's parents both crumbled to the road. Blood began to run through the cracks in the road that led to the drains on the side of the street. Her eyes shot wide as tears began to uncontrollably fall down from her eyes._

"_NOOO!"_

Sakura seemingly snapped out of her state and saw that Sasuke was staring at her almost confusingly. "I could say I hate Hitler more than anyone else but that would just be arrogant. So I'll settle for I'll sleep until he's dead."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as she stared right back at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

Sakura cleared her throat as she thumb pointed to the doors behind her. "I have to make sure everyone is alright inside." Sakura turned around once again but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist with a firm hold. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something then closed it. As seconds passed Sakura yanked her wrist out of his hold and turned the corner to walk back inside the hospital. Sasuke watched as her form vanished from his sight.

What the hell was that all about?

* * *

At nightfall, Sasuke sent his men back to the inn as he stayed behind with Shikamaru and Kiba, along with Doctor Haruno. She walked over to them as she carried a small stack of papers.

"I guess since I'm going to be spending the night here I can finish some paperwork."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "You have to speak to one of your patients last time I checked Sakura." Sakura nodded a she juggled the paper work in her hands. "Let me just put this stuff away and I'll get to it. We have all night." She turned and walked down the short length of the hallway towards her office and slowly slid the door shut. Kiba scratched his ear with his nail as he watched her leave.

"She's really shady."

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him with equal skeptical looks. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You know... Shady? Weird? Strange?" Shikamaru shook his head. "You couldn't have just said that instead?"

"That's beside the point Commander." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and watched where the doctor once stood.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me. I'm skeptical about everyone." Kiba shrugged as he yawned. "Are we to be looking around or staying around here?" Sasuke looked around; it was quiet minus the nurses speaking among themselves and to their patients.

"Stay around here. If you see anything suspicious then let me know."

"What about the doctor? Is she not going to speak to that patient?" Shikamaru asked just as Sasuke began walking to her office. He didn't turn or answer Shikamaru's question. _I'm not waiting. She's going to speak to him now. What doctor wakes up their patient so late anyways?_

Sasuke didn't bother knocking; he walked to her office door and slid it open.

_Thud!_

Sasuke went rigid and still as he looked right beside his head, where an operating knife was lodged into the door frame. He looked ahead as Sakura was standing in the center of the room, holding a stack of papers. Her eyes seemed emotionless and dark.

Tense seconds passed before Sakura moved to her desk and placed the papers on the desk.

"What can I help you with Captain?"

Sasuke continued to look at the knife that was sticking out of the wooden door frame.

_She could have gotten me._

He looked at her; she wasn't paying any attention to him as she sat down at her desk and continued to work like nothing was wrong. He took long strides towards her and not so lightly placed his hands flat against her desk. She jumped and then looked at him.

"Captain I'm going to ask you to back up right now. I asked you a question." Sasuke didn't budge.

"I'd like you to speak to the patient now."

Sakura continued to stare at him with a piercing glare, the same one that she had when he got his wonderful greeting upon stepping into her office. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the same tension beginning to boil.

Suddenly she smiled, smiled like she was laughing at her own personal joke. Her smile was tight, but it was full. She got up and closed a folder that she had open.

"No problem Captain. You can wait here while I do so."

She flattened her black skirt and walked past him and stopped at the door. She turned to look at him with that same look. She reached for the knife that was still lodged inside the white wood. She pulled it out slowly and with deliberate slowness, she placed it in her coat pocket.

"You shouldn't walk in on me like that. I don't take surprises lightly."

And then she turned, and walked out of his sight.

* * *

As you can probably tell (or not), I'm using dramatic irony in this story. Dramatic irony is something that the reader knows but the character doesn't. I'm not trying to push this story too quickly for this is how I'm plotting the story to be. Nothing will be rushed in this story as much as it does seem that way. I made a lot of changes to this chapter and I'm kind of nervous uploading this one for many silly (personal) reasons since it has important parts to the stories plot.

I hope you liked it otherwise!

Till next time,

C -


	6. Cat and Mouse

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of the room, the threat of not surprising her still hanging in the air. He was surprised by her sudden movements, his eyes narrowed as he watched her remove the knife from the wall moments earlier. It only raised his suspicions of her. Something seemed... off about her. Like Kiba had said earlier. He walked into the hallway and saw that she was already gone.

* * *

Sakura walked through the aisles of sleeping patients until she came to the name 'Kabuto Yakushi'

She slowly opened the curtain and walked over to the side of the patient's body.

"Kabuto?" She whispered looking ahead of her to make sure that nobody was following her. She tried her best to be as quiet as possible and to ensure that nobody could overhear their possible conversation. She heard rustling and then the man with grey hair was looking directly at her.

"..42602."

Sakura gritted her teeth at the label.

"I have a name." She spat out as she straightened herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indeed you do...Sakura Haruno. Orochimaru grows impatient. He ponders why his top agent is taking more time than necessary." Sakura pursed her lips and threw her hands in the air. "This is taking more time than necessary."

"Then why haven't you killed the captain? Surely he's easy enough of a target." Sakura went silent as Kabuto's eyes pierced into hers. She was hesitating. "Emotions will not be tolerated. Orochimaru has no use for weaklings. Especially if we want to bring an end to this army." Sakura began pacing and then stopped at the foot of his bed. "I don't find it necessary to dispose of the captain Kabuto." Kabuto suddenly sat up and brought his hand up.

"Someone is here." He whispered as Sakura turned around, suddenly alert. Her hand toyed with the knife in her pocket as she froze completely, listening for any signs of movement.

Kabuto suddenly looked over and grabbed a knife that was sitting in his leftover dinner plate and sent it flying to his left. It pierced easily through the soft curtains and landed. There was a small 'thud!' sound as Sakura walked over to where the curtain opened and looked out to where Kabuto had thrown the knife. Her eyes went wide momentarily as she saw where it had landed.

Her eyes fell on a patient that had the knife lodged directly where his heart was. Her eyes wandered over the body and saw that his hand was reaching for the phone. Kabuto's eyes looked to where she was staring and laid down and brought the blankets up to his face.

"Consider him dead. We can't have any information being leaked. I'll be gone by sunrise. Orochimaru is giving you another week. Don't make him wait 42602." Sakura shook her head as her teeth were clenched, breathing heavy through her nose. She looked over to the dead body and then angrily drew the curtains and closed them behind her. She looked over to the entrance where she had originally came from and looked back to the body. She had to work quickly. She rushed over to the side of the dead patient and removed the knife rapidly and tossed it aside. She ignored the blood that began pouring out of the wound and lifted him up and tossed him over her shoulders and began running towards to the back exit.

Sakura shivered as her bare arms were exposed to the cold chill and walked down the side stairs of the hospital, juggling the dead body along her shoulders. She felt wetness along her breasts and on her neck and knew that it was the blood that was coming from the knife wound. Her eyes darted quickly to make sure nobody was around or watching her and made her way to the garbage disposal. She dropped the body on the floor and flipped open the lid.

"_Kiba, there's blood here!"_ Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard voices from the open side door. She heard guns being drawn and she silently swore as she looked down to the body. She lifted it and tossed it into the garbage and looked behind her.

"It leads outside!" She heard another male voice say. She lifted herself into the garbage and her nose wrinkled in disgust at the stench of garbage and left over hospital items and threw herself inside. She landed on a pile of garbage bags and looked and saw the body lying near her. She covered the body with bags and began covering herself with bags, leaving a small hole beside her nose to breathe. She heard the footsteps getting closer to her and she froze as she heard them speaking.

"Call the Captain and Doctor Haruno. They must know about this." She heard one of the voices say. Sakura cursed inwardly. They were going to wonder where she was, and when Sasuke told them that she went to go speak with Kabuto and find out that she wasn't there...

God she was in a lot of trouble if she didn't find a way around all of this quickly!

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the main hall quietly as he had his hands behind his back, hat in his hands. He was looking at the pictures of the honored doctors in this facility. He saw Sakura's picture at the very top with the label 'Hospital Director' underneath her picture. He was about to continue walking on but stopped and looked back at her picture.

_One of the day nurses said that she had only started working here a couple of months ago. These incidents didn't start until recently... _

Sasuke's thoughts stopped instantly.

No.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in realization as he cursed and turned to run in the direction that his two other officers were in. As he was running he came to a halt when he saw Shikamaru and Kiba running in his direction, guns drawn. They were breathing heavy as they stopped.

"Sir, we have a problem." Shikamaru said as they brought their arms up, guns on guard as they covered their captain.

"Yeah, I'm rather aware of that. What's going on- on your end?" Sasuke asked as he drew his own gun.

"We found a trail of blood leading outside towards the garbage disposal. There was a large puddle of blood and when we looked inside we found a body covered by bags." Sasuke looked over to Shikamaru with wide eyes. _For fuck's sake!_

"Shikamaru, you cover the west end of the building and me and Kiba will search the east and outside where you found the body."

"We won't have enough people to do a full search!" He responded quickly.

"Where's the doctor?" Sasuke finally asked as he looked to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked over to Kiba who had the same blank look on his face.

"She's nowhere to be found."

Sasuke cursed loudly and yelled his orders, Shikamaru running down the opposite end of the hall and him and Kiba going back out the doors.

Sakura sprinted down the side of the hospital, her shirt flaps open as the wind pelted against her face. Her shoes were long gone, running on the pavement barefoot. She came to a corner of the hospital building and looked over the side and kept running down the side of the wall. She ducked into the bushes when she came close to open streets. She had to hide! She saw a ditch near one of the trees near the lake and looked left to right and quickly began making a mad dash to the ditch.

Suddenly she was intercepted and felt a body barreling into hers and she was crashing to the ground. She felt her shirt ripping and her skin being shredded along the pavement. She let out a shriek in agony as she instantly started struggling against the body.

When she actually needed her weapons they were nowhere to be found!

"You bitch!" The voice snapped at her.

She froze at recognizing the voice. The captain!

Her eyes focused on the body hovering over hers in the darkness.

"You really think we wouldn't find out? I must say for an assassin you are pretty bad at covering your tracks. Are you losing your touch?" Sasuke sneered at her as Sakura narrowed her eyes at his shadow and blindly brought her hand up and punched him in the jaw. He fell over to her side and she scrambled to her feet, tripping over her feet as she got up faster than she actually could and felt a hand grab her ankle and she fell on her face again, feeling the pavement scraping her chin.

She looked down and saw Sasuke holding onto her ankle and she brought her other foot up and kicked him right in the face. She crawled away from him with her arms then lifted herself and began running again. She made it a few meters before she was tackled from the back again.

Minutes passed of struggle and Sakura began to tire as she was rolled over.

"You're now in custody of the Fuhrer himself, and the SS Nazi Army." He seethed as he brought her hands down and cuffed them.

"Fuck you and you Nazi bastards! We were doing the better thing than you disgusting rats!" Sasuke paused as he looked at the woman beneath him, who glared at him with a thousand deaths underneath those hardened green eyes.

"Do you consider us the evil ones? Russian spies sent to infiltrate Nazi Germany and to strike down on those who send thousands...no millions of innocents to camps to fester and die? No, you wouldn't understand such a thing since you're such a pampered little dog of that bastard leader of yours!" She spoke with defiance, voice hardened and free of any hesitation or withering of feelings. Sasuke had stopped everything and was now simply sitting on her thighs with her wrists held by his one hand.

Sakura breathed as she finished yelling at the captain and saw that he wasn't moving. She looked down to her wrists and noticed that he still had a hard grip on them. She let out a laugh as she looked up at Sasuke.

"What? So you're hesitating to kill me?" Sasuke focused on the woman beneath him, he watched as her chest rose and fell, breathing heavy. His eyes went back to her face, her eyes glaring into his face.

"I never wanted any of this." He said simply. Sakura's head jerked back against the ground as her eyes looked up at his in surprise. She felt his grip tighten on hers and suddenly her hands were brought up and they were slammed to the ground above her head. Her eyes widened further as she came face to face with Sasuke's fury.

"Do you think that all of us support Hitler and his abomination of ideas?" He shook her wrists as his face neared hers, anger written all over his face.

"DO YOU?!" He almost roared at her, wanting an answer from her. He brought his hands from her wrists and brought the side of his fist down and slammed it on the ground, ignoring the pain that it sent through his entire arm.

"No... You just assume so. Because we are Nazi. You assume we all have the same ideas. You believe we want all the Jewish families to die." Sakura watched him as he spoke, her eyes shaking. What the hell was going on? She could have killed him already, regardless of his fucking story!

He sat up fully and got off of her and sat on his heels as he looked over to the pink assassin.

"You're Russian too I'm assuming?"

Sakura swallowed as she still lay on the floor, looking up at the sky.

"I don't want your pity. I'd rather die at the hands of another than be let free by you."

"Then I'll kill you!" Sasuke snapped, as Sakura's turned to face him and came eye to eye with the barrel of a gun.

"I'll save you the time of being sent to the place you despise so much, and end you here." Sakura's eyes blinked as she saw his thumb go and turn the wheel of bullets, loading the gun. She closed her eyes and waited for the captain to put her out of her misery, not speaking or moving. She heard rustling and then she felt a body hovering over hers. She felt the metal binding her wrists being removed and then she felt Sasuke move away. She looked up at her wrists and brought them down before shooting up and going to his hand that still had the gun in his hand. She brought the hand up to directly under her chin holding his hand and the gun pressed directly to her skin.

"Do it." She said between gritted teeth. She looked into the eyes of the man she wanted to end her life, but saw no motivation to further interrogate her or kill her.

He brought his hand over hers and went to move her hand away and saw her eyes narrow.

"No!" She said, her voice now shaking, angry and quivering. She didn't find herself resisting against him as the gun was tossed aside.

"Go." Sasuke said simply, looking down at his thighs, not believing that he was doing such a thing.

"B-but why...?" She whispered.

"Go!" He shouted at her before he really did reconsider his absolutely ridiculous motives and shoot her on the spot. Sakura's eyes flashed between the side of the hospital where she could hide until tomorrow and back to Sasuke. She rose to her feet and didn't speak further and ran off.

_Run. Run as fast as you can._ Sasuke said his eyes hard between anger and determination as he watched Sakura run into the darkness covered by the side of the hospital._ Run away from your killer, to be a killer. _His eyes closed as he rose to his feet._ I'd rather be a killer for the better than be a killer that kills the better._ Sasuke rose to his feet as he looked into the darkness where Sakura had run into.

_Looks like the mouse escaped the cat. It's only a matter of time before the hound hunts down the cat._

* * *

**Sup Bitches. **

**Getting some time for myself again so I'll be spending that time to update my work. So... Sasuke found out about Sakura. Things will be getting more interesting from here on out. :) **

**In the words of Alucard from Hellsing Abridged: "I'm Carmen Sandiego. Guess where I am?!" **

**Till next time!**

**C - **


	7. Letters To The Needy

Sasuke didn't have a clue where Sakura had gone, and he didn't want to think of it at the moment. Knowing that his brain made the decision to let Sakura escape, leaving him the only one who's aware of the actual killings of the German doctors and soldiers that are in the hospital. He walked around the opposite side of the hospital and walked down the grassy area in the front of the hospital. He went to a bench and slowly sat down, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the ground between his thighs.

He didn't know what possessed him to let the woman flee, but right now he was hot under fire. If anybody found out or if he was found out he'd be automatically accused of treason. This was something that couldn't be shared with absolutely anyone. He saw Shikamaru and Kiba running over to Sasuke in a hurry. _Not even my own team..._

Sasuke's face suddenly framed one of absolute anger. She was eventually going to kill him! And his team! Why the hell did he let her go?! Just as he was about to throw a fit, Kiba and Shikamaru made it to his side as he suddenly looked up.

"Any sign of our target? We couldn't find the doctor."

Sasuke got up and began walking towards the hospital.

"Find Sakura, and bring her to her office. I'm going to go and clean the blood off the floor. If anyone sees it they'll become suspicious. We need to keep this search under the radar." Sasuke began walking until he heard Kiba talk.

"Did you find anything out that could help us sir?" Sasuke looked at Kiba over his shoulder with a grim expression and then turned and walked off.

"Find the doctor. Keep her in sight. That's all."

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who had a knowing look on his face. This suddenly turned more than just a simple shake down mission.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she ran through the basement level of the hospital. The basement was mostly storage items and supplies. She went into the clothing room and grabbed herself a pair of nurse's scrubs and looked down to her feet. Her shoes were still outside... She couldn't walk around barefoot! She began hastily searching through the supply closet and found a pair of random slippers. _They'll do._

She looked out carefully and made sure that nobody was following her or that Sasuke didn't follow her down. She quickly went into the bathroom and began stripping herself of the bloodied clothing. She buried them deep in the garbage can as her footsteps pattered across the tiled floor of the bathroom. She walked over to one of the showers and began washing herself, ridding the blood that marred her skin and knotted her pink hair. She let the warm water run down her body and she brought her hands up to desperately wash off the blood. She looked down to her feet that were dirty from running outside on the pavement. Her right shoulder was scraped raw of its protecting skin and stung immensely whenever water poured onto it. Same with her chin. When she finished she had to disinfect those.

Sakura shut off the water and walked over to the sink where she had left her clothing and a small towel to dry off.

Drying her hair, she began dressing herself in the scrubs and shoes. She put her hair up in a tight bun to hide the dampness off her hair. She looked into the mirror as she made sure there was no blood still on her skin. How was she going to explain her new attire to the other officers? She could say that she was outside searching and fell down an unsuspecting hill... No that would be too suspecting. She walked out of the bathroom as she looked at the garbage that had her clothing in it. Hopefully those two officers wouldn't go searching through anymore garbage.

She scratched the nape of her neck as she made her way to the elevator and brought herself to the main floor.

She slowly stepped out of the elevator-

"Freeze! Hands on your head!" Sakura jumped and turned around swiftly as she heard the voices calling to her. She quickly placed her hands on her head as the person possessing the voice came into view. She narrowed her eyes. It was one of the officers with Sasuke.

"Doctor..." Kiba said as he approached her. He put his gun down but still held it in his hands as he walked over to her.

"What has happened here?" She asked suddenly as she walked past him.

"We were wondering where you went, a lot has happened since you left. The killer struck again." Sakura rolled her tongue on the inside of her lip as she looked over her shoulder.

"You're certain?"

"Yes. We saw a trail of blood leading outside to one of the garbage boxes. We found a dead body. We recognized him as Olaf Flieschbacher. Sakura looked at the officer for a couple of more moments then she turned to look dead ahead.

"Where were you up until now doctor?" Kiba asked with wariness.

"I was across the street." She said suddenly, almost cutting him off. "I was getting a couple of items for my office. On my way back I managed to trip over an unsuspecting pot hole and fell in a puddle. Hence why I'm in different attire." She turned around and gave the officer a tight smile.

"I'd advise you worry about more important things than a doctor such as myself Lieutenant." Sakura turned around and walked down the hall not long before pausing. "Show me everything. Start from where the blood path began." Sakura asked as Kiba walked over beside her. They were currently standing in front of the large room of patients that were currently sleeping.

Kiba silently led them through the rows of beds and came to the empty one. There was blood all over the bed and her eyes wandered and saw the knife that she had removed from the body on the floor, almost under Kabuto's curtain. That bastard better not be hearing in on this and better be asleep.

"We started here. From the looks of that knife the person was obviously stabbed. Couldn't have been more than once."

_Correct._ Sakura thought mentally as her eyes scanned the scene.

"The blood trail starts around here and leads outside." Sakura followed Kiba to outside and they were walking towards the garbage disposal. The garbage lid was open and Kiba pointed to inside.

"We have already removed the body. It was taken away by the investigation unit. But obviously this is where our evidence ends." Sakura looked about the garbage and saw small dots of blood along the rim of the garbage bin. She looked over to Kiba.

"And where is the rest of your unit?"

Kiba sighed as he looked in the opposite direction.

"The Captain has called for the rest of his unit. They should be here in a couple of minutes. The Captain himself is out in the front speaking with the Commander. If you'd like to go speak with them I'll escort you." Sakura nodded as Kiba led the way. Was it really a good idea to be going to speak with the person that nearly killed you? Who also so happens to know that you're a Russian infiltrator killing off his own men?

They walked around the side and Sakura saw the back of Sasuke turned towards her as he was speaking with the Commander. They were both smoking. She saw three buds already at the floor. They must have been there for awhile.

"Captain. Commander, I have found the doctor. She was gathering supplies at the time of the incident. I just finished clearing the scene with her." Shikamaru looked over and threw the end of his smoke on the ground and walked over to Sakura and Kiba.

"If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a couple of questions doctor. Nothing serious but just a couple of questions on the victim and about the scene of the crime." Sakura nodded, knowing that Sasuke was burning holes into the side of her head. It was a tense silence for a couple of minutes as Sakura clenched her fists. She looked over to Shikamaru with a forced smile. "My office is just inside. We can talk there Commander."

"I'll come." All heads turned to Sasuke who still had a grim look on his face, his black eyes blank as if they were bottomless pits to nothing.

"Yes. That would work." She said with a smile as she looked away and nodded to Shikamaru. Sasuke looked over to Kiba. "Wait for Neji and Naruto to get here. Stand by until we come back out." Kiba nodded and stood there as Sasuke followed Shikamaru and the doctor into the hospital building.

* * *

Sakura sat casually in her seat as Shikamaru and Sasuke stood in front of her. Shikamaru huffed and turned and leaned against the wall of her office as Sasuke went and sat down on one of the chairs in her office.

"Doctor, Kiba tells us that you were out gathering supplies at the time of the crimes initial incident. Give me a detailed explanation of what you were doing." Sakura leaned back in her chair as she crossed her cloth clad legs.

"9:30pm, shortly after Captain Sasuke Uchiha's unit arrived at the hospital I was in my office doing some work. The Captain had come by my office and asked rather forcefully that I go speak to our patient, Kabuto Yakushi who recently had been pulled from the Polish border."

She looked between the two men and saw that they were intently listening to her. She huffed and continued.

"I had agreed to him easily, and when I had gone to see the patient he was asleep. I knew that he had medication to take at 12:00am so I decided that I'd wait until then to ask the questions. Since they were my patients and I knew when they'd be getting up I assumed that it wouldn't be a problem if I didn't let it slide by the Captain." She looked over and saw the look in Sasuke's eyes; oh he knew that she was bullshitting this whole story like fucking Pinocchio. When will her nose grow and expose herself? _Nothing like adding a little personal fault to a story to make you sound innocent._

"So in that meantime I decided to go gather supplies from the general store across the street." Shikamaru nodded as he walked from where he was to stand beside Sasuke.

"I went to the general store; I decided to buy a couple of things that were needed in my office. New pens, a note pad and pencils. I was running out of them. On my way back I was rather in a hurry because I knew you all were back at the hospital and I had my own duties to attend to. While I was running across the street I managed to trip over a rather large pot hole." Shikamaru looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Where was this pot hole if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura straightened. She knew there actually was a pot hole on the road so if the Commander suspected her of fraud he could go check it out himself.

"Just at the cross intersection leading from the hospital, about 50 cm to your left. I went to go step over and my foot had been caught in it and I fell over landing in a rather large puddle of water."

"It hasn't rained for a couple of days Doctor." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura with a dark look.

"The sewage must have backed up. We've had several reports of road flooding the past couple of days haven't we commander?" Sakura asked sweetly. She was swatting every question he had. Was he trying to make this some sort of game? Had he forgotten who he had let out on an extended leash?

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes that is true."

"And once I arrived back everything seemed to have slipped into chaos. The Lieutenant had found me in the hall just as I was finishing changing downstairs in the supply floor. Did you guys catch the culprit?" She asked now pinning on the two officers. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Do you even have suspects?" She asked now with raised eyebrows.

"No we don't doctor but that's why are asking questions. We need you to speak to that patient. Now." Shikamaru said. Sakura brought her finger under her chin as if in thought.

"Mr Yakushi was being brought to the less intensive care unit this morning and then he was being released. That's if they didn't already transfer him there." She said looking at the officers from under her lashes.

Shikamaru went rigid. "Doctor we need you to speak to him as quickly as possible. He's the only possible suspect we have." Sakura rose from her seat as she looked at the two men. "I'll do what I can. But I have patients to attend to. And I have to clean up this mess before the hospital opens and the day nurses come in. If you have any further questions you are free to speak to the other nurses. But don't badger them. We have work to do. You can start with my assistant Ino Yamanaka." She turned to look at the two officers. "Do you have any other questions for me?" Shikamaru looked down to Sasuke who was just staring off into space before shaking his head, not looking at either one of them.

"Good. Then if you would excuse me I have patients to attend to." The sound of the door sliding open reached their ears and the sounds of footsteps walking away from them.

Sasuke got up from his seat and looked at Shikamaru. "Get everyone together. We'll meet at the inn before sunrise. We are to return back here right after." Shikamaru stood up and saluted his Captain. "Yes sir!" Sasuke nodded and turned and walked out of the small office in the same direction of the doctor.

Sasuke was seething as he clenched his fist as he walked down the hallway, the back of the doctor in his sights. He just sat there! Let her completely ramble useless lies. He clenched his teeth as he saw Sakura turn into the patients ward and began jogging to catch up with her.

He turned the corner that she had walked and looked across the room and saw her moving a bed. Wait why where there two empty beds? He slowly walked over beside her, thinking that she didn't notice him walking there.

His eyes zeroed in on the chart at the foot of the bed. _Kabuto Yakushi._ He looked to the bed and saw that it was empty.

* * *

Sakura heard and sensed the Captain following her down the hall as she walked towards the patients lounge. She just decided not to acknowledge his presence. She was surprised herself when Kabuto's bed was empty. Had he already left? She walked over to the beds and began changing them as she heard Sasuke approaching her. She finally turned to look at him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked quietly, not directly addressing him. She began pulling the bloodied sheets off the bed and brought a biohazard bin over and tossed the blankets inside. She did the same for Kabuto's sheets and pushed the bin aside.

"He's gone." He said simply.

Sakura looked at him from her look and then looked back to the bed and continued removing the sheets.

"Yes. He had only come to tell me information."

"So you sneaked him into this hospital? Even risking the lives of your close friends? Your workers? Your assistant?" Sakura paused and then continued her work. "We don't interfere with other peoples work. He just came here to inform me about things from our master." Sasuke was slowly becoming disgusted with himself again.

"So you have a leader? And where is he hiding out?"

"Our master does not leave Russia. But why would I tell you that? Stop trying to fish information out of me Captain." She walked past him as she removed her rubber gloves and placed them in another bio hazard bin that was at another stall. She walked over to a small janitor's closet and grabbed the large yellow bucket that had a mop in it. It was silent between them as Sasuke watched her intently as she cleaned the blood off the floor. He then looked outside; it was still pitch black outside.

"I'm going to have to keep you under my eye." Sasuke said as Sakura didn't stop, but he knew she was listening.

"And what makes you think you could stop me? I am more skilled than you in battle. I could have killed you in at least 50 different ways in the last 5 minutes." She said as she moved down between the beds. She dragged the bucket over to the hallway near the back door.

"But you haven't yet." He said plainly as he walked over to her position.

"Yes." She responded just as quietly.

"I could say the same for you. You had a gun pointed at my head twice already. But you didn't do anything. In fact, you did the complete opposite. What makes you think I wouldn't just turn around and kill you?" She said as she looked at him. He stopped a few meters from her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Sakura looked away and continued her work of cleaning the floors. They were not having this discussion. She already had said too much to him. She simply turned her back and continued cleaning the floors. She didn't have to answer to him.

"Captain." Sasuke turned and saw Shikamaru walking over to them. He had a letter in his hands. Sakura took the bucket and walked towards the back door and began cleaning near the threshold.

"The rest of the unit has arrived and we are waiting on your word." He handed Sasuke a letter. Sakura also had stopped her work and was watching the two.

"It's from Him, Captain."


	8. Cornered Like A Rat

There seems to be confusion where Sasuke and Sakura stand on terms of their relationship. Sasuke is having an internal struggle with himself as his duties and his personal feelings towards what the Nazi's are doing. As stated, Sasuke doesn't support Hitler but he doesn't have a choice. He released Sakura because she was doing what he thought was right and what he couldn't do himself despite risking himself being caught.

Sakura on the other hand is having a hard time taking this all in because she knows she doesn't want to get close to him because of her own duties and her own beliefs.

As for Sasuke and Sakura's romantic relationship that hasn't been brought into depth yet but it will overtime.

Hopefully this clears your confusion! (Without spoiling anything...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke took the letter from Shikamaru and looked over to Sakura and nodded as he walked past her, Shikamaru following him behind. Shikamaru nodded to Sakura who nodded back and they walked out the back doors. They walked down the steps, their footsteps echoing on the flimsy metal steps. Sasuke looked at the envelope in his hands and then looked straight ahead.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated in one night.

They walked along the side of the hospital until they came to Kiba, Neji and Naruto.

"We're going to head back to the inn to revise what we know, and how we are going to conduct future actions." It went silent amongst the group as Sasuke nodded, taking the assumption that the group understood his orders. He walked past them towards the street. Everyone followed close behind as Naruto looked to Kiba and leaned over to him.

"He seems different than yesterday. What's gotten into him?" He asked as he thumb pointed to their captain. Kiba shrugged. "A lot happened tonight. The captain will most likely brief us when we get back. I hate to admit it but something is going on between Sasuke and that doctor." Naruto's mouth dropped open as he looked at Kiba with a surprised look.

"What!? No way!" Kiba jumped and clamped a hand over his mouth just as Sasuke and Shikamaru looked to the two. Kiba laughed nervously as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Sorry sir, I was just telling him something with one the city women back at HQ..." Sasuke arched a brow and looked to Naruto who had a hand over his head sheepishly.

"Hurry it up. Don't slack." Sasuke said as he turned back walking ahead of the group.

Kiba removed his hand and slapped Naruto in the back of the head almost sending him tumbling to the floor.

"You don't have to be so loud!" Kiba seethed in annoyance as Naruto laughed and then brought his voice to a whisper.

"So what is this about Sasuke and that doctor? Haruno was it?" He asked as he looked behind Kiba's head and saw Neji with his hands in his pockets and was observing the scenery. He brought his arm over Kiba's shoulder and brought him closer to him.

"Seriously though! Sasuke is like 100% hard ass. If he's getting friendly friendly with the nurse he's a hypocrite for always getting pissed at me when I'm with the ladies!" Kiba rolled his eyes. _There's a difference between you and him though, idiot._

"I don't know if I'm just overlooking things but since yesterday they've been in company of each other a lot. Before we left I felt a tension between them. It was weird... Shikamaru wanted to ask Sakura a couple of questions and Sasuke volunteered to go with them. It felt like an almost awkward tension. I don't know how to explain it." Kiba said as he looked ahead, staring at the back of Sasuke's head.

Naruto slapped Kiba's shoulder and moved away from him before shoving his hands in his pocket. "You're probably overlooking it man. The chances of Sasuke finding a woman are the chances of the moon turning blue!" Kiba shook his head as he looked behind him and saw Neji giving them a questioning look. Kiba just shook his head and looked ahead.

They were close approaching the inn, and when they arrived they would all gather into Sasuke's room and discuss everything that happened over night. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and then they had to go back to the hospital. Sasuke looked down to the letter in his hands and then looked ahead, watching the occasional person walk by on the sidewalk.

He had to sleep; he didn't even get any sleep last night. But he had to watch over the doctor. Sasuke took in a deep breath through his nose as he looked to the sky. It was cloudless tonight.

Sasuke knew that what he did could result in imprisonment or even death if he was found out. He couldn't even tell his team what happened at the risk that someone would rat him out. He doubted that any of them would, knowing them for quite some time prior to being sent out on this assignment he couldn't take any chances. He figured that Sakura was killing off doctors so that they couldn't heal the wounded soldiers. But that made no sense. Why would she be killing such simple targets? Why wouldn't she go for the higher ups? The higher places of power? Sasuke scratched the side of his nose with his thumb as he huffed. He looked behind him to his small group. _Now that she's still alive all my men are at her mercy. She could kill any of them at anytime. Even myself._

They were a group of completely healthy officers of the SS, more close to the Fuhrer and his office than anyone. Killing either of them would be a large blow. But she had more than many chances to kill any of them. Why was she hesitating?

* * *

Sakura sat in her office with the lights off and the door shut. She tapped her pen against her table nervously as she her leg shook. This was madness! She didn't know things would get so confusing. She was saved from death by the hands of her own enemy. Then he went and further stated that not everyone was evil, and that not everyone in the Nazi army believed in what Hitler believed in. What bullshit was that?!

Sakura stared at the wall in front of her in the darkness as she recalled what Sasuke had told her in the middle of their conflict.

"_I never wanted any of this."_

"_Do you think that all of us support Hitler and his abomination of ideas?!" _

"_No... You just assume so. Because we all are Nazi. You assume that we all have the same ideas. You believe that we all want the Jewish families to die." _

But how could she believe that? You'd think the people of the military would have willingly gone to Hitler. Orochimaru had taught her the ways of them, explained to her in every single detail what deaths the innocents went through as they were sent to death camps by the train load. Gas chambers, medical experiments...

When she had arrived at Orochimaru's hideout in Moscow he had explained to her in detail what was going on. She knew of course what was going on in Germany as she was stationed in St Petersburg, but when Orochimaru had showed her images of what exactly was going on she promised her master to strike down on all of them with a seething vengeance.

Bodies were piled up to decay, flesh rotting away. Hydrogen Cyanide poured into the chambers, suffocating men, women and even children until they dropped dead to the floor. There was a specific image that was shown to her that made her cringe and her stomach churn. It was a picture of massive piles of glasses. Just glasses. Piles. Tons.

And Sasuke wanted to tell her that he was against it? Letting her go put even more doubts into her. She knew how this whole nightmare started. When she had first heard of Hitler's rise to power in Germany she thought he was just on a power roll and wanted the people to follow him.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stopped fiddling with her pen. She heard voices outside and knew that the morning nurses have arrived. She rose from her seat and walked to the window and saw that the sun had risen and it was now morning. Ino will be arriving soon and then she could go on break and hopefully get a couple of hours of sleep before she came back in the afternoon.

She slid open the door and walked into the hallway as nurses greeted her and got ready for work. She stared ahead, not really watching where she was going as she lost herself in her own thoughts.

_Wait..._

_That would make sense._

Come into office, make the civilians and people already in government believe what he was doing was right. Fake all the civilians into believing that he was the leader they've been waiting for all their lives. And then while they are in that bliss, he'll secretly round up the Jews all over Europe and exterminate them. Like a fucking rat! Sakura was starting to become increasingly angry as she found herself now standing in the patients ward.

"Doctor!"

Sakura snapped out of her angry haze and saw one of her interns running over.

"Yes?" She turned to fully face the small man.

"One of our patients has gone missing."

Sakura's head jerked back. Gone missing?

"Kabuto Yakushi."

Sakura let out a silent breath from her nose before plastering a smile on her face.

"Kabuto has been taken to the less intensive ward and will be taken care by the doctors there. He's in good hands. Olaf Flieschbacher has been sent with him as well." The intern seemed relieved as his shoulders sagged. "S-sorry to worry you doctor." He said as he scratched his head. Sakura shook her head. "Nothing to worry about. It's good to be on your toes." Not catching on the double meaning on her sentence, the intern smiled and turned and walked off.

Sakura watched the intern walk off she stared at his back. He seemed so happy, but upset he made that mistake. She turned and walked around the receptionist desk, a dark expression on her face as she marched down the hallway with an aura around her that radiated caution.

_Could you possibly be correct Sasuke? _

_People ignorant of the corruption and murder going on right under their noses..._

_The people who are aware secretly cringing with disgust and fear that they surprisingly might be next... _

Sakura turned another corner, her lab coat whipping into the air.

_Who can be trusted here? _

_Who can't be trusted? _

_It's a dog eat dog world._

* * *

Sasuke's group arrived at the inn just as the sun reached it's peak in the sky. Sasuke had instructed for everyone to assemble in his room in 20 minutes. Sasuke walked over to the window where he had placed the chair beside it. He sat down in the chair, it creaking in protest at the weight being put on it. He pulled out his pack of smokes from his pocket and lit a cigarette, taking a drag and then holding it between his fingers as he opened the letter. His eyes scanned the letter as he took a drag again and his eyes continued reading the letter.

_Captain,_

_Considering the dire need for this assignment to come to a conclusion as quickly as possible, I'd like _

_weekly reports from you indicating on how you'll conduct this assignment. I'd like to see what you know,_

_what you're going to do, and how you're going to do it included in the report. You'll send them at the end_

_of the week with me receiving them on the Monday after the weekend. If this assignment is executed _

_accordingly, well you might be looking at a promotion._

_AH - _

Sasuke slumped back in his chair as he looked at the letter and then to the wall, then he looked at the letter again.

Well fuck.


End file.
